A Typical Morning
by marshy-chan
Summary: A safe, happy routine... [Prussia x Reader]


******A Typical Morning**

((_A safe, happy routine_))

* * *

. . . You woke gently . . .

You lay there, tranquility ample through your mind and body.

You never felt so . . . peaceful.

You slowly but surely came to your senses.

**First was touch.**

. . . Soft

. . . Smooth

. . . Snug

You could feel _warmth_.

Maybe it was the sunbeam slanting into the window to shine on your face.

Maybe it was the silken sheets that lightly hugged your body.

Maybe it was the soused breath caressing your face, and the arms encircling your waist.

**Next was sound.**

. . . Ticking

. . . Tweeting

. . . Pauses

You could hear _harmony_.

Maybe it was the Magpies chirping outside the open window.

Maybe it was the subtle beating of the coo-coo clock hanging across the room.

Maybe it was the lazy inhalation and exhalation of air, and the shifting weight of the body next to yours.

**Then was smell.**

. . . Sweet

. . . Musky

. . . Clean

You could smell _familiarity_.

Maybe it was the gentle breeze coming from the open window.

Maybe it was your favorite perfume from the night before.

Maybe it was the scent of the body that slumbered next to yours.

**After was taste.**

. . . Bitter

. . . Tangy

. . . Honeyed

You could perceive _him _in your mouth.

Maybe it was because of the beer you drank last night.

Maybe it was because you kissed him right before you lost consciousness.

Maybe it was because he had a weakness for cute and sugary things.

**Finally was sight. **

You leisurely opened your eyes.

. . . Tousled

. . . Prepossessing

. . . Vulnerable

One of the spare moments when you got to witness his walls down.

Maybe it was because of how he stayed up later than you, just to watch you sleep.

Maybe it was because of how his silvery hair was mused up from rest, and his skin appeared as porcelain.

Maybe it was because of how relaxed- unmasked, he was.

. . . His ruby orbs startled you, your eyes connecting.

You stared at each other for a glowing moment, before a cocksure grin overtook his features. It reminded you of a cat that got the cream.

"_Guten Morgen_," His rough voice mumbled, breaking the dragged out quiet, and you couldn't help but smile timidly back.

"Good morning," You replied softly, free hand reaching out.

You were both on your sides, facing each other, and your arm snaked through the silken blankets. With unpretentious fingers yours laced with his.

Benign and even.

. . . At first, you were surprised he had such homely palms.

He's regaled you tales almost unbelievable- how he'd get in a physical brawl at least once a day in his youth.

But he remained impeccable- untouchable. . .

Albeit one place.

You're eyes traced that place (again, and not the last time), a pink line trailing right down your lover's chest.

You remembered what he told you- the story to that scar.

It was a one-on-five fight. He had rifled up a group at school for the entertainment. They decided to pin him when he was alone.

He went into detail- everything they did to him.

How they called him names, yelling in his ears.

How much it hurt, but at the same time gave him a sick satisfaction.

How his brother had found him, and they grew close- inseparable- from it.

How he forgot who he was, for the longest time.

He even gave you names to go with the faces.

. . . That was one of his 'weak' moments, telling you about his past.

"_Schön_," He murmured softly, catching your attention. You gazed at him questioningly, and his smile grew more genuine.

He was scooting- getting closer- his face was vividly there and-

Your lips connected soundly.

. . . You always thought Gilbert was bipolar with his kisses. One moment his mouth was sweet and tender, and the next it carried heated passion and lust. You were never too sure how the exchange of love would end up. To each kiss was it's own.

It was simply a pleasant peck. Nevertheless that little contact left your face tinged pink in contentment.

He snickered as he pulled back, enjoying the bearing of your cheeks. You rolled your pretty eyes, looking away towards the sturdy clock. The confident hands distracted you.

_tick_ _tock_- _tick_ _tock_-

You released your grasp on Gilbert, scooting away. You ended up at the edge of the bed.

"We're meeting up with Ludwig and Feli for breakfast," You informed him quietly, standing up. "We have to get dressed."

The blanket fell away to reveal your body was nude. You had no shame to show, for Gilbert has seen you like this multiple times.

. . . And he wasn't hiding the fact that he was ogling your dips and curves.

You rolled your eyes, choosing to ignore it. You turned, picked out the usual outfit, and quickly changed.

Abruptly you felt a strong grip on your waist- and then you were leaning against a naked chest. Your hips melded to his... and you were painfully aware that he was still pants-less.

"_Frau_~" He seemed to whine in your ear, rolling his pelvis into your spine. "Can we please do some _other_ awesome stuff?"

You were used to this as well.

. . . That didn't mean you were immune.

"N- no. Not right now." You mumbled, face red.

You already knew what his expression would be- a pout.

"_Gefallen_~" He practically begged in your ear.

You heaved a shaky sigh.

"_Nein_." You emphasized, voice sterner. You pulled away and walked towards the door.

"I'll be waiting downstairs," You announced. You didn't have to say the other thing on your mind. He already knew what it was.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll clothe my awesomeness. But only for you." You could vividly imagine the wink that followed as you stepped out of the room.

You couldn't help but smile as you shut the wood quietly against the frame.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I, marshy-chan, do not own:

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Claimer:** I, marshy-chan, do own:

My own words and ideas.

**marshy-chan: **Written for another contest on dA. I hope you enjoy this as well~


End file.
